Timeline/The Lucy Ripley Trouble period
From approximately 1981-1983, the Troubles returned, as part of the 27 year cycle. When Mara returned to Haven this time, she came as Lucy Ripley. During her stay in Haven, Ripley worked with Garland Wuornos, an HPD rookie. She also worked with James Cogan, the son she had given birth to during her time as Sarah Vernon. 1981 *ca. 1980-81 - Nathan and Duke meet. *June 12th, 1981 - the Troubles return to Haven. A pitcher in a little league game umpired by Vince Teagues, "threw his arm out, literally". Also on this date, Abigail Banks, Gemma Green, Hank and Jennifer Mason were born."Countdown""Shot in the Dark" . The writers appear to have chosen the date for this purpose as Nick Parker, the writer of "Shot In The Dark", the episode where this date is provided, pointed this out on twitter.Tweet from @nickparkour 22 Nov 13 - 10:25 pm EST}} *Monday, December 7th, 1981 - The real Audrey Parker is born. Undated *Sometime after this ballgame, Vince activates Simon Crocker's Trouble with his own blood, and asks him to kill his father-in-law to end his wife's Trouble. 1983 It's unknown when in 1983, Lucy Ripley arrives in Haven, but if she had as much time as Sarah did, she likely arrived in January or early February. Shortly after she arrived, Vince and Dave Teagues attempted to turn her back into Sarah Vernon."The New Girl" *February - Nathan Wuornos's Trouble is triggered when he crashes his sled into a tree. Lisa Botkee threw-up upon seeing the bones sticking out of his arm."Butterfly" Duke Crocker carries him to the hospital and then returns to sledding."Survivors" *James Cogan marries a woman named Arla."Magic Hour: Part 1" *Spring - Duke and his friends tell Nathan that Carla Rose has a crush on him. They "congratulate" him, slapping him on the back, and surreptitiously sticking tacks into him. Sixteen tacks. Carla Rose screamed when she saw him, because he was covered in blood, and Nathan didn't speak to another girl for two years. *Penny Driscoll leaves her husband Reverend Ed Driscoll. Three days later, she fakes her death, in order to stop her husband from continuing to look for her. *Penny marries Cole Glendower, and takes the name "Gwen Glendower". Ripley and Dave Teagues were present at the wedding. *April/May - Simon Crocker has a chance to kill Jenny Meers' grandfather, but passes. A week later, Mrs. Holloway's 3rd grade class goes camping and Jenny's Trouble is triggered causing the deaths of twelve of her classmates and two chaperones. Simon Crocker kills Jenny's grandfather the next day. *James and Arla Cogan come to Haven, looking for Sarah. *Tuesday, May 3rd - James Cogan is last seen before he is reported missing - in Colorado. *Thursday, May 12th - Article in the Herald about the dying Vaughn Carpenter: "Noted Family's Last Heir Receives Final Rites".Noted Family's Last Heir Receives Last Rites" *A chameleon replaces Vaughn Carpenter. *Sunday, May 15th - Haven Herald article: "Carpenter Scion Makes Miraculous Recovery, Doctors at a Loss for Explanation".Carpenter Scion Makes Miraculous Recovery, Doctors at a Loss for Explanation" *James and Lucy investigate the Holloway House, finding the bodies of Mrs. Holloway and her two young daughters. Lucy refuses to assist Roland Holloway. "Real Estate" *Saturday, May 21th - Simon Crocker, aged 34, dies at the hands of Ripley and his old friend Vince Teagues. *Sunday, May 22nd''Haven Herald/Vol. 68, No. 32'' - James Cogan is killed by persons or persons unknown. Haven residents suffer a memory wipe, unable to remember the events of that day or even James Cogan's name. Ripley tells Arla that she's bringing James' body to The Barn and that she'll bring Arla with her when the time comes."Thanks For The Memories" *Monday, May 23rd - Arla Cogan's Trouble activates, and she kills a young woman for her skin. Official records show that Arla committed suicide after the death of her husband. *The Colorado Kid is buried in plot 301, with Vince Teagues present. Ripley manages to spirit his body away to the Barn and fill his coffin with bricks, leaving a note to herself on the bottom of his coffin: "Find him before the Hunter". Ripley then leaves town."301" *Saturday, May 28th - Haven Herald headline reads "Who Killed the Colorado Kid?"Haven Herald/Vol. 68, No. 32 *While on the run, Ripley visits the real Lucy Ripley and convinces her that she shares her memories (continuity error - the real Ripley says Simon Crocker visited her months after Lucy, but he has been killed by Lucy and Vince already)."Business As Usual" *Summer - The Herald ran a story titled "Missing Woman's Body Discovered"""Missing Woman's Body Discovered" concerning the discovery of a woman who had gone missing on May 23rd, the day after the Colorado Kid's death. This confirms Arla's story about her Trouble being triggered by James's death. *A few months after the two Lucys meet, someone calling himself Simon Crocker visits the real Lucy Ripley, trying to get information from her. *Oct 19-21 - Ripley disappears on the night of "the Hunter" meteor storm, entering the Barn. *Thursday, October 22nd - Haven Herald runs an article "Local Woman Gone Missing" with a picture of Lucy.Vol. ? No. 47 *Arla Cogan goes to The Guard and asked them to bring the Barn back."Reunion" Undated events *Howard Sperry sold Ripley "daisies, snapdragons and orchids"."Harmony" *Garland Wuornos returns from Vietnam and becomes a police officer. *A chameleon kills six people. Garland Wuornos, a rookie, kills the chameleon when it took on the form of his partner."As You Were" *Richard Brody leaves his wife, and the mother of his son Chris, to marry Felicia."Sparks and Recreation" *Wesley Toomey's father is "abducted by aliens." *Harry Nix's family "disappears". He is 21 years old at the time."The Farmer" *Noelle's resurrection Trouble is triggered when her mother dies of cancer. Some time later, Noelle, her older sister Moira and their father were in a car accident. Noelle, the only survivor, used her Trouble to bring her sister back to life."Magic Hour: Part 2 *Seth Byrne was playing on the beach with another child when a man appeared from the water, grabbed the child Byrne was playing with, and re-entered the water, disappearing. Bryne never saw either again. This incident drove him to create the Darkside Seekers as an adult, to travel the country looking for the paranormal. Notes Inconsistencies Sources References Category:Timeline